


Forgotten

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Thor & Loki: Brotherhood [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Thor, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor (2011), Enchantress Referenced, Gen, Loyalty, Post-Thor (2011), Protective Thor, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thor-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They may be able to forget, but Thor could not. He could not forget the boy he had laughed with and grown alongside. He could not forget the man who had listened to his every care and stood beside him whenever it mattered most. He could not forget the brother who he always loved and always would.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>He could not forget how quickly the others had turned on Loki either. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

Thor stormed from the dining hall, leaving a shocked and frightened silence in his wake. He knew it would soon be replaced with whispers of confusion, outrage, and conspiracy theories. He could not bring himself to care. 

It was not the first time Thor had caused a scene or disrupted the peace of the grand hall with his temper. In the past, his brother had been there to calm him and make him see reason again. This time, he only found himself alone and seething. 

All the years, all their lives, Loki had been a loyal brother. He tried to be a good son, student, defender, and prince. He had fought bravely beside Thor time and again. He had been the only one their father could trust to entertain certain diplomats in his stead. He had made their friends laugh with his clever wit and easy magic. He had been a wise and levelheaded prince, always looking out for the good of Asgard.

Yet all of this was forgotten in the wake of one mistake. Granted, it was a _big_ mistake, but Loki was not entirely at fault. Not that anyone outside the family knew that, of course. The masses could not possibly be told of what their precious All-Father had done. 

What enraged Thor even further was the certainty that if he _did_ make Odin’s mistakes known, the people still would not fault him. No, they would only speak of Loki with further ridicule and disdain. 

_’It all makes sense now, he was always a monster!’ ‘Of course he was evil, he was a Frost Giant!’ ‘I always knew something wasn‘t right about him, he was always so abnormal!’_

They may be able to forget, but Thor could not. He could not forget the boy he had laughed with and grown alongside. He could not forget the man who had listened to his every care and stood beside him whenever it mattered most. He could not forget the brother who he always loved and always would. 

He could not forget how quickly the others had turned on Loki either. 

Thor quickly grabbed what supplies he would need. He had heard other whispers as well. Ones that spoke of another -darker- way out of Asgard. If there were such a way, Loki’s old teacher would know. 

Everything that once bound him to Asgard would be easily forgotten. 

Everything except the one he would never find there again


End file.
